


the words always rhyme in the end

by imjustsecondhandnews



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustsecondhandnews/pseuds/imjustsecondhandnews
Summary: There has never, possibly in the history of soulmates, been a couple less destined than Lauren and Camila.





	the words always rhyme in the end

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame the cows that sound like they're fucking outside my window at 3am for keeping me up and subsequently writing this

There has never, possibly in the history of soulmates, been a couple less destined than Lauren and Camila. From the start, the universe is propelling them apart, setting them up as easy rivals.

 

\- 1

 

They’re five and four respectively, but peewee soccer is very much a competitive sport. And Lauren’s never taken all that well to losing, even a practice match that _literally meant nothing_ Camila will tease her one day when they’re older, when they’ve learned not to hate each other.

 

They only ever see each other at matches that are few and far between, but they are nemeses, and everyone knows it. A hair pulling fight once gets them both ejected from a game in the fourth grade- Lauren’s team won, which she was smug about until Camila pointed out they’d succeeded without her whereas Camila was clearly the star of her team (this had reinstigated the hair pulling).

 

\- 2

 

They’re finally at the same school when middle school rolls around, and you’d think playing for the same team (lol) would make things easier.

 

But you’d be wrong. Oh, so wrong.

 

Camila likes to be the one to score the goals. Lauren also likes to be the one to score the goals. But neither of them can when they’re running into each other and stealing the ball, or tripping the other, or any sort of sabotaging they can manage.

 

Coach does not like this. So, Coach decides to make them Co-captains to force them to work together. But Coach is incredibly naïve about how preteen girls who also happen to be soulmates interact, and she only makes things worse.

 

They still can’t quite bring themselves to share the ball, and a shoving match in the mud leaves them suspended and in detention together longer than either would like.

 

Lauren gets a bruise on her side that she secretly thinks is cool, and she finds herself thinking of Camila in a not so hate induced rage when she looks at it in the mirror or strokes across it in the darkness when she’s laying in her bed. It’s kinda nice. And Camila, well she’s always thought Lauren looked kinda nice.

 

Camila starts the next fight on purpose just so she can end up in detention next to Lauren for an extra hour and a half.

 

\- 3

 

They’d worked out their issues on the field by high school (a passion filled few hours during a training camp in the summer ensured this), but only on the field. Grades and boys and girls were still highly contested issues.

 

Lauren is first in their class as it stands, and Camila is second, but _it’s not graduation so I still have a chance, bitch._ Lauren rolls her eyes when she hears this, and she has heard it multiple times, but Camila never follows through on the threat to overtake her. So she lets herself enjoy the little look of determination in her eyes. It’s almost cute, really. But she did say almost mind you.

 

They still hip check the other into lockers whenever the chance arises, but they’ve managed to become quite the team on the field, and thanks to the both of them they go undefeated junior.

 

Camila flirts with some girl at a party whose name she doesn’t even technically know, and Lauren takes it upon herself to be outraged (Camila had known she would).

 

Lauren drags her away by the arm, blunt nails digging, hurting in a way that makes her blush with how good it feels. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.” Camila is cocky and smug, and _God,_ she looks really hot smirking like that.

 

Lauren is jealous. Camila knows this to be true, but not for the reason she thinks. And Camila is as legitimately stunned as Lauren is when Lauren yanks her in for a harsh kiss.

 

“Had to come back for more, huh?” Camila’s only had two shots, but it’s enough to make her giddy with Lauren’s attention, and she doesn’t even care if she gets slapped across the face.

 

They have a long talk after and admit they’ve been in love with each other for- _haha,_ okay no that’s not what happens. That would be too easy. See, any other couple would have a magical kiss and everything would fall into place the way it’s supposed to for soulmates.

 

Lauren and Camila have a biting, stinging kiss that leads to fucking up against the railing of the porch where anyone could see them (they don’t, but they could’ve).

 

And for the first time, Laruen feels that invisible, red (everyone always says it’s red anyway) soul string pulling taut when Camila walks away after wiping her fingers off on Lauren’s thigh.

 

Camila doesn’t noticeably appear to feel this string. But Lauren does. Every practice, every shower after practice, every time Camila offers her two cents in AP lit, every time she fucking glances in Lauren’s direction, whether she’s actually looking at Lauren or not.

 

Lauren doesn’t let Camila get away with flirting with anyone else at house parties anymore, and for her part, Camila doesn’t seem to want to flirt with anyone else anyway. It becomes an unspoken rule they leave together (Mani, Ally, and Dinah get shut down any time they bring this up to either of them).

 

It’s the night before graduation, and Camila had been the official designated driver, though Lauren hadn’t needed her to be. Camila thinks she should do something special since it might be their last night together. (Eating Lauren out in the backseat of her car isn’t all that special, but she does it anyway).

 

“Do you-” Lauren stops herself like she can’t believe she’s gonna ask. “wanna come up?” And she sighs like it’s a burden, like she’s annoyed with herself for asking, for wanting Camila next to her.

 

It’s not the first night they’ve fallen asleep next to each other, or the first night they’ve gotten their limbs all tangled up during their cuddling, or the first time they’ve woken up together, but it is the first time neither of them feign disinterest in the other’s leaving.

 

\- 4

 

They both end up at the same college, and Lauren wonders if they’ve just always been too similar to really be together or if the string is pulling them there.

 

After a particularly thrilling win and an after party at a frat house that smells like cheap bear and cheaper weed and Camila dancing with some douchebag, Lauren decides she’s gonna pull the sting loose once and for all.

 

She takes it in both hands where she thinks she can feel it coming out of her palm and pulls till it feels like she’s bleeding, the string runs red after all.

 

Camila feels the tug in her heart all the way across campus, and it’s so strong she has to run out of the party to not burst into tears in front of everyone.

 

She’s heard of this happening. One soulmate not wanting the other, but she’s always thought she and Lauren had an understanding. Even though they put up a tough front they were meant to be at the end of the day. Guess that’s just another thing for her to be wrong about.

 

They’re both out of it next practice, and coach (not so politely) tells them to excuse themselves until they remember how to manage the ball. Camila thinks this is the whole reason for practice, and she’s going to point it out, but one look at Lauren, and she’d rather them both be excused.

 

They’re a few shower heads apart, and Lauren feels the familiar tug compelling her (sometimes against her will) to look at Camila. She'd rather hang herself with the fucking string at this point.

 

But she realizes she can see it now. A thin, red line, wet from pooling on the shower floor, and clearly linking Lauren with Camila.

 

She has a brief moment of wondering how it stays so clean before she sees Camila’s got her razor up to it, and Lauren screams “No!” hands outstretched before she’s even registered what she’s doing.

 

“But I thought you wanted-” Camila looks just as confused as Lauren feels, but she sets the razor back in her shower caddy.

 

“No,” Lauren takes a few confident steps forward until she can grab Camila hand that’s already connected to hers. She fumbles with her words then. She’s not so brave now, watching the water as it runs down the drain instead of Camila’s intense, dark eyes boring into her.

 

Nervous despite all the times she’s seen Camila naked, or more like because of all those times, and suddenly she’s blushing thinking of how many of Camila’s fingers have been literally inside of her. “I thought that-” She clears her throat, “maybe you didn’t know, maybe it would be easier for-for you if we weren’t.”

 

“Lauren,” Under normal circumstances, Lauren would be angry at Camila chuckling at her expense. Maybe if they were on the field or at a party she’d even cause a scene. “I’ve known we were soulmates” (Lauren shivers, she’s never said the words out loud, but _fuck_ do they sound so good) “since that first ever practice match, and I saw you get tripped up on the string.”

 

“You mean you didn’t do that on purpose?” Soul string momentarily forgotten, and Lauren sounds to be in genuine wonder that Camila hadn’t ruthlessly ruined her perfect shot.

 

“No, but you certainly kicked my shin on purpose.”

 

“Yeah, I did.” Then, they’re giggling together in a way they’ve never allowed themselves.

 

\- 5

 

“Fate really fucked us up, huh? Tying us together and watching as we literally stumble our way together despite the odds.”

 

Camila doesn’t think Lauren is supposed to say ‘fucked’ in her vows and especially not in front of a priest, but she lets it slide. Figures it’ll distract from her own inevitable ugly crying.

 

\- 6

 

“Were you really gonna cut our string?”

 

Lauren’s voice is unmistakable, the only other sounds in their bedroom the whirring of the fan and the traffic below through the open window, a desperate attempt at cooling the place down.

 

It’s not often Lauren gets like this, still though, she occasionally has her bouts of insecurity.

 

Camila thinks it’s silly to wonder about these things -they’ve got a baby in the next room, another one on the way, safely growing in Lauren’s own belly for fucks sake -but Camila would support Lauren through anything.

 

“If it was what you wanted-” Camila doesn’t know how else to say it than to be honest, “well yeah.”

 

Lauren shifts suddenly, and Camila objects at the loss of the covers. “I’m really glad we both suck at getting rid of this stupid thing.” Lauren says, twirling the red thread around her finger.”

 

“Me too.” Camila kisses the finger held between them. “I’m also glad you were finally ready to see the damn thing- I was worried it was never gonna happen.” Camila mock pouts, and Lauren traces the outline of her lips.

 

“You’re so dramatic.” She tangles their fingers together. “I was bound to see it eventually.”

 

“Yeah.” Camila says obviously, gesturing with their conjoined hands, “because I did something dramatic.”

**Author's Note:**

> also if this is bad pls dont tell me bc sleep deprived me thinks it's good and i'd like to feel the fantasy


End file.
